


Idiot

by VioletLopez



Series: soulmarks [2]
Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anna Is Marianna Wheelan, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Georg, Bisexual Otto, Canon Era, Fluff and Angst, Homoschen Rihoe, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Melchiwhore Gaybor, Non-Canon Relationship, Period-Typical Homophobia, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, anyway, georg is like lowkey insecure???????, have fun reading, he wasnt really meant to be it just kinda happened, homosexuals are gay, i dunno i didn't proofread this, i think, im done now, its gay, its homo, ninety nine percent of these tags are completely useless but oh well its fun, non-canon compliant, she also plays the banjo, they are homosexual, u might get that outta this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletLopez/pseuds/VioletLopez
Summary: Georg had never looked that happy around him.~All Otto wants is his best friend back.The soulmarks might complicate things.





	Idiot

Otto had never dreamed that his soulmate lived in his hometown. None of the girls there seemed appealing, in their flower prints and curls with carefully cultivated giggles of delight. He had spent copious amounts of time lying on his bed, running them over in his mind until he was certain that they would never fit with him. Wendla was too fragile, Thea too confrontational, Martha too easily swayed. Ilse had never expressed any interest in boys till her soulmate mark came in, and even then her relationship with Melchior seemed forced. Rigid. Many a time he had caught her tracing the letters on her wrist with a dissatisfied frown. Anna was beautiful and sweet, and her banjo playing was prettier than any banjo had the right to be, but Otto could never love her. She was a distraction, a fantasy for his sex-driven teenage mind.

Otto planned to become a doctor. He knew where he would go to school, and how much money it would cost, and how he planned to get that money. He would stay in this god-forsaken town just long enough to get his diploma and be gone, off to live his life. He’d been planning it since he was seven years old.

“What about me?”

Otto glanced over at Georg. The two of them were sitting under a tree in the park with their sleeves rolled up and their jackets tossed to the side, unwilling to get up and move about in the midday heat. Georg’s face was creased into a frown as he stared down at his lap.

“What do you mean? What’s it got to do with you?”

“I thought we were going together.”

“We are, idiot.” There was a pause.

“Oh. Ok, then.” Georg’s voice sounded flat. Otto frowned.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” Georg told him as he stood up, in a tone that made it quite clear it was not nothing. “I’ve just remembered I have homework I need to do, is all.”

“Since when do you care about homework?”

“Since I realized I don’t want to be the idiot that’s not promoted,” Georg snapped. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Georg, wait!” Otto called as his friend stormed away. “What did I do?”

~~

When Otto was fifteen, he went to a party at the Rilow’s house. He and Georg arrived together, like usual. Georg looked good that night, good enough for a slightly tipsy Thea to wink in his direction. Otto felt almost plain next him, which was something he’d never experienced before.

“Why don’t you see where that goes?” Otto asked his friend, gesturing to where Thea was leaning against the wall, her eyes fixed either on them or the painfully drunk Ilse behind them, whose shirt was only half on. Interestingly enough, Melchior was too busy talking to an anxious-looking (though that was nothing new) Moritz in the corner to bother caring about the boys flocking to his indecently clothed girlfriend.

Georg shrugged. “I was gonna be your wingman for Anna.”

Otto rolled his eyes. “Oh, please. I’ve got my looks, idiot, I don’t need you.” He turned to scan the room, searching for the girl he was in pursuit of. “Hey, Georg, do you know where - Georg?” Otto frowned, scanning the room. His friend had slipped away somehow, in those few moments he was looking for Anna. “Hey, have you seen Georg?” He asked the guy to his right, who had a hand on Ilse’s bare shoulder and another on her hip.

The guy snorted. “Why would I want to?”

“He’s not that bad,” Otto retorted. “If you guys would stop using him as your whipping boy, you might find that he’s actually really fun to be around.” The guy wasn’t listening, and so Otto huffed and turned away.

And immediately turned in the other direction, thinking he might be sick. Georg was at the opposite side of the room, pinning Thea up against the wall. Her hands were tangled in his hair, his pulling her closer at a lower spot than was decent. Otto thought he could hear them moaning even from across the room. He wrinkled his nose.

“So much for being a wingman, I suppose.”

Later that night, with Anna Wheelan beneath him, he climaxed with a wordless shout, unsure what name he wanted to call.

~~

“Aw, come on. I’m your best friend, aren’t I?”

“No.”

“Wait, what?”

“Ernst is my new best friend. He studies with me.”

“It’s not my fault you can’t keep up!”

“Never can.”

“What’s that supposed to - Georg, where are you going? C’mon, don’t - bye, I guess.”

~~

“You passed?”

“Yeah. Big surprise, isn’t it?” Georg went to walk around him. Otto reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

“Look, I’m sorry for calling you an idiot-”

“As you damn well should be.”

“Listen, Georg, I didn’t mean it.” Otto let his hand slip down to wrap loosely around Georg’s wrist, tugging it so that they were face to face. “You’ve been avoiding me.”

Georg rolled his eyes. “Took you this long to figure that out?”

“No!” Otto tightened his grip. “You’re my best friend, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”

Georg snorted and ripped his wrist out of Otto’s grip. “Best friends are for girls. So’s getting your feelings hurt.” He turned to leave again.

“Goddammit, Georg! I’m trying to apologize!” Otto grabbed his shoulder and swung him around with more power than was perhaps necessary. He gripped Georg’s chin, forcing their eyes to meet. “I didn’t mean it. Please, I’m sorry, I don’t know how to fix this. I just want my friend back.”

Georg sneered and smacked Otto’s hands off of him. “Yeah, well I don’t.”

“But… I thought we -” Otto cut himself off, reconsidering his words. “I thought we were gonna become doctors together. Go to school, get a place, find our soulmates and be the best man at each other’s weddings. I thought… us. Together. You promised.”

“Yeah, when we were twelve. People change,” Georg spat. “So you might want to consider pulling your head out of your ass and realizing that perfect little world of yours is just a fantasy, and it’s never going to happen. Maybe I don’t want ‘together’ anymore. Maybe I never want to see you again.”

That time, Otto just stood and watched as he walked away.

~~

“Talk to him,” Melchior urged at lunch a couple weeks later. “You’re miserable without him, Otto.”

Otto glared at him. “Yeah, I hadn’t noticed.”

Melchior groaned and smacked the back of his head. “Come on.”

“What?” Otto rubbed the spot he’d been hit, glowering. “I told you, he doesn’t want to talk to me. In fact, I heard him telling Ernst that he’s gotten higher grades in the past few weeks than he’s ever had before. He doesn’t want me messing that up.”

“That’s just because Ernst is a great tutor,” Hanschen countered, picking at his bread. “It’s got nothing to do with you not speaking to him.”

“You only think that because Ernst is your soulmate.” The words slipped out before Otto could stop them. Melchior froze with his fork halfway to his mouth. Hanschen doubled over, choking in his shock. Otto mentally slapped himself, glancing to see if anyone had noticed his slip up.

“What the fuck?” He gasped, straightening.

“I didn’t - oh my god - I’m so sorry, Hanschen, I don’t think anyone heard -”

“You better hope no one heard,” the blond boy growled. “God, Otto, why are you such an idiot sometimes?”

Otto ducked his head. There it was, that word that had driven Georg away from him. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, Hanschen,” Melchior assured.

“It might not have been.”

“But it is.”

Hanschen groaned. “You don’t understand -”  
“Don’t I?”

They sat there in awkward silence. Hanschen and Otto stared at Melchior, who looked like he was going to kill either them or himself, whichever would keep the secret longer.

“No?” Hanschen said unsurely. “Ilse isn’t a boy…”

“Ilse is your soulmate, right?”

“Don’t be stupid, Otto of course -” Hanschen’s words were cut off when Melchior slowly shook his head. “Oh my god, Gabor.”

They sat there silently, picking at their lunch. Hanschen stared down at his plate, frowning. Melchior’s gaze was almost wistful, staring somewhere across the room. Otto followed it to a table in the corner, where Ernst, Moritz, and Georg sat together, presumably studying. He let a small sigh escape his mouth.

Georg had never looked that happy around him.

Then, suddenly, it clicked for him, why Melchior’s longing stare was fixed on that particular table, and he almost choked on his sudden laughter.

“Oh my god, Gabor. I should I known.”

“Should have known what?” Hanschen turned to see what they were looking at. It took only a couple seconds for him to join Otto in laughter. “Oh my god.”

“Shut up,” Melchior hissed. “So I’m in love with my soulmate, is that a crime?”

“Yeah, technically -”

“Shut up Otto,” Hanschen and Melchior chorused. Otto shut his mouth as the bell rang, casting one more look across the room at his old friend. It seemed unfair, that he was so miserable and Georg was so happy.

It made him feel kind of useless, really.

~~

Otto’s eighteenth birthday was on a Friday. His soulmark wasn’t there when he woke, nor when he got home from school. He went to bed with a frown, wondering if maybe he just didn’t have one. Maybe, if he’d managed to drive away even Georg, he simply wasn’t capable of keeping someone around. Maybe he was too useless for someone to fall in love with him.

Too useless for Georg to ever love him back.

“Oh, shut up, Otto,” he muttered to himself. “He was never going to anyway, he has his own soulmate.” He sprawled out on his bed above the covers, staring up at the ceiling. Georg’s birthday had passed six weeks ago, just after he started avoiding Otto in earnest. “It’s probably Anna,” he whispered. “They would look good together.” Georg deserved someone like Anna, someone who wouldn’t hurt him.

Then the pain hit. Agony burst throughout his body, so sharp and sudden it ripped a scream from his throat. His body spasmed, waves of pain rippling through him. He couldn’t make his muscles move to his commands, left to thrash about involuntarily, shrieking his throat raw.

“Otto!” His mother ran into the room and stopped dead in his tracks when she saw her son, flailing about like a madman and crying of pain. “Otto, darling, what’s going on?” She sounded terrified.

His throat stung from screaming, and he was horrified to taste blood. His chest burned like it was on fire, his heart feeling suddenly heavy. The pain worsened, bearing down on him, obstructing his breathing, crushing him -

Then, quite suddenly, it stopped. Otto curled around himself, choking on blood and tears. He’d bitten his tongue, it seemed, and not noticed. How measly the sting felt, after the agony he had just been a victim of.

His mother gently turned him on his back, wiping away the cold sweat on his forehead with a soft hand. “Otto -” and she stopped, staring down at his chest. “Oh my god,” she said faintly.

Otto weakly lifted his head to see whatever she was staring at on his chest, still breathing harshly. “What?” he panted, unable to keep his head up long enough. She shook her head harshly.

“This is - my god, Otto, be careful.” And she retreated out of the room.

“Be careful?” he muttered to himself. “What the fuck does that mean?”

He pushed himself into a sitting position and staggered to his feet, supporting himself on the wall as he struggled to the bathroom.

He gripped the edge of the sink, out of breath, and raised his eyes. He looked terrible. His hair was sticking up in tufts - he thought he might have been pulling on it during his fit - and his cheeks were stained with tears and flecks of blood. His lips were stained bright red. (He really needed to do something about the bleeding from his tongue.) His eyes were wide and bloodshot and as haunted as a madman’s. He looked like he might keel over and die any second.

But that wasn’t what captured his attention. On his chest, a name had appeared, the black ink scrawled in large letter across the entire width of his ribs. He recognized that handwriting.

“Georg loves me?” He paused. “Or maybe that’s what the pain was for.” He frowned.

“Mother?” he called, his voice hoarse. She came into the room and lay a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you alright?”

“Do you think it hurt so much because Georg hates me?”

She froze, her eyes tracing over the letters. “I -” she paused. “I’ve heard of painful ones before,” she said slowly. “I don’t think it’s hate. I think it’s that he broke your heart.”

Otto frowned. “I need to talk to him.”

“Otto, darling, it’s past midnight and it’s pouring outside -” he didn’t hear the rest of what she said, already on his way out the door.

~~

Otto had struggled his way through the rain, unsure of his footing and his direction, until he made his way to Georg’s front door, soaked and shivering. He crumpled on the front porch, unable to move farther, and lay there panting, his eyes closed.

The door opened. “Is someone - oh my god, is that Otto?”

He pried his eyes open to see Georg silhouetted in the doorway. He grinned. “Well, fancy seeing you here,” he said, as cheerfully as he could in his sore voice.

“Oh thank god,” Georg breathed. “I thought you were dead.”

“Unfortunately, you’ll have to put up with me for a little while longer,” Otto told him, struggling to stand. “May I come in?”

Georg hesitated for a moment. “You’re so lucky my parents aren’t home.”

Otto felt warmer the moment he stepped inside the house, breathing out a sigh of relief. He heard Georg close the door behind him.

“Why aren’t you wearing a shirt? And did you really come all the way here in that rain? Are you trying to get yourself kill -”  
Any more of his words were cut off as Otto spun around, pinning him up against the door and slamming their lips together. Georg made some sort of muffled noise in the back of his throat before relaxing against him, kissing back just as fiercely. Otto’s hands came up to tangle in his friend’s hair, a moan slipping from his mouth into Georg’s. Georg placed one hand against the small of Otto’s bare back, tugging him impossibly closer.

“Ow!” Otto pulled away as their tongues brushed together. Georg immediately shoved him away.

“What was that -” He stopped talking, his eyes fixing on Otto’s chest. “Oh.”

“Sorry about that,” Otto remarked, his mind still on the kiss. “I bit my tongue when it came in.”

Georg frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Well, it was very painful. Ask my neighbors, I’m sure the screaming woke them.” Georg looked horrified.

“It hurt you?”

“Georg, I’m fine.”

“B-but it’s a soulmark, it’s not supposed to hurt -”

“Broken heart.”

“Huh?”

“It was painful because my soulmate had already broken my heart,” Otto explained, maintaining eye contact with the older boy. “It gave me the same pain, just physical instead of emotional.”

Georg looked stunned. “How did I break your heart? You haven’t talked to me in over a month.”

“Yeah, because you’ve been avoiding me.”

“I thought you didn’t want to talk to me.”

“You told me you never wanted to see me again and then stormed away,” Otto pointed out. Georg flushed.

“I thought you were mad at me.”

“I was, at first. But then I realized how miserable I was without you, and I’ve just been wallowing in my despair ever since then.”

Georg wrinkled. “You’ve spent too much time talking with Melchior.”

Otto laughed softly. “I’d rather be talking with you.”

Georg reached out and grabbed his wrist, tugging them chest to chest. “I think we have better things to do than talk,” he whispered, and a thrill of desire ran down Otto’s spine. He nodded frantically and crushed their lips together again.

“You shouldn’t have come in the rain, you know,” Georg muttered against his lips. “You’re going to get sick.”

Otto laughed softly. “What can I say, I’m an idiot sometimes.”

“You’re an idiot all the time.”

“You love me anyway.”

“Yeah, I do.”


End file.
